


The Sweets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Wendell smiled with his father as soon as they ate a slice of chocolate cake. He wrapped his arms around a toy alligator after he finished eating other sweets.





	The Sweets

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Wendell smiled with his father as soon as they ate a slice of chocolate cake. He wrapped his arms around a toy alligator after he finished eating other sweets. He and his father continued to smile. 

Years later, the Sewer King was happy as he ate sweets near pet alligators.

 

THE END


End file.
